


Look

by Kfma



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post season finale, please fix it, poem, working through my angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfma/pseuds/Kfma





	Look

All my words are gone now.  
I collected them for years,  
you eradicate them with a look.  
Like dust, ash, vapour now.  
Carried away with the wind to the stars.  
Because that look said ‘no’.  
It said missed opportunity, bad timing, too late.  
That look was you  
looking away.


End file.
